Revenge of the Dark Stone
"Revenge of the Dark Stone" is the twelfth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It is the first part of the season one's finale, concluded in "Full Circle". (Other titles: Catalan ''La venjança de la Joia Negra, German Eine böse Überraschung, French La Revanche du joyau de la nuit, Spanish La venganza de la piedra oscur''a, Portugaese ''A vingança da pedra negra, Russian Месть темного камня.) While the Jewel Riders try to find the last Crown Jewel and complete the magic of Merlin's Jewel Box, the evil Lady Kale sneaks into the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Using the other Enchanted Jewels stored in the Keep, Kale constructs a dangerous device that releases anti-magic... Plot summary Lady Kale comes to New Camelot disguised as Queen Anya. She manages to get past the Crystal Palace guards and enters the Jewel Keep together with her dweasels. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders are busy cleaning up Merlin's house in preparation for his return. They find a hidden bookshelf filled with scrolls labeled with different jewels, one of which is the Dark Stone. The scroll contains a map that, when viewed through a projector, reveals the location of a hidden ancient wizard lair belonging to Morgana. The lair is in the Jungle, and the Jewel Riders still need to find the Crown Jewel of the Jungle, so they decide to ride out there. In the Jewel Keep, Kale finds the Jewel Box. She starts experimenting with various assorted Enchanted Jewels. The Jewel Riders reach the supposed location of Morgana's lair, and use their Enchanted Jewels to reveal the entrance. Once inside, they find an ancient illusion of Morgana detailing plans for her coup against Merlin. It turns out that Morgana has created the Dark Stone specifically to disrupt Merlin's plan to bind the ancient Great Wizards to the good of Avalon in the Friendship Ring, and to destroy him, but she was then defeated. At the same time, Lady Kale figures out how to make teleportation and freeze ray magic. She learns this right before Queen Anya, King Jared, and the Pack storm into the Jewel Keep. Kale uses her new spell to freeze them like statues and then proceeds to freeze everyone outside. Elsewhere, the Jewel Riders find the Crown Jewel in a treasure room, but is shocked when both it and Merlin's key vanish when Gwen connects them in an attempt to summon the Jewel Box (due to Kale reversing the key's magic). At this moment, the entire place begins to collapse into nothingness, and everyone falls into the void of the Wild Magic. Luckily, the Jewel Riders find a Travel Tree tunnel and blast their way inside and go back to Avalon. Unfortunately, upon returning they see powerful evil magic already at work in New Camelot. They storm the Crystal Palace to find Kale in the throne room and proclaiming herself the new Queen, surrounded by her frozen "subjects". But when they try to attack her, their Enchanted Jewels are completely drained of magic by Kale's anti-magic and the episode ends in a cliffhanger. Original script Voice session Videos See also * List of episodes External links * Original script * The Avalon Archive commentary Category:Episodes Category:First season